The purpose of this investigation is to study the morphology, the physiologic function, and the pharmacologic behavior of the eye of the rhesus monkey in its normal state compared to its state when experimental glaucoma has been induced by argon laser photocoagulation of the trabecular meshwork. Currently optic nerve function as affected by intraocular pressure elevation, and aqueous humor formation as affected by the chamber angle irradiation are being emphasized.